Night Shift
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: There are no males in the world of Equestria, only the females and the futas. To keep the population up, these futanari need to be milked for their precious seed. It's the Night Shift's job to do so, and they like their job just a little too much. [Tenderheart] [Anthro] [Futa] [Huge Cock] [Huge Balls] [Handjob] [Penis Milking] [Anal] [Cum Inflation] [Deep Throat]


Nurses Tenderheart and Redheart opened the double doors to their last examination room in the Ponyville hospital. It still beat an endless deluge of clinic duty but it had been a long and frankly exhausting shift rotation. It didn't help that they had been short on staff as it was so the two of them had been pulling double shifts. Sweetheart and Coldheart were at the opposite end of the hospital taking care of the clinic.

Inside the room were two ponies, a charcoal grey earth pony with a raven black mane and an odd looking white unicorn who looked like she had dyed half of her hair. Both of them were without a threat of clothes and had a long, thick cock that feel to their knees. Tenderheart checked her sheet and did her best not to stare. "Missus Octavia and Scratch?

"That would indeed be us," Octavia said and she bore one of the thickest Canterlot accents Tenderheart had ever heard. "Forgive my crassness but can we get this over with quickly?"

A shame; milking the futa girls was one of the highlights of the night shift. Most came at night in order to have a little more privacy. Given that the only viable seed for ponies to even reproduce came from them, every last drop helped. They were more than productive anyway given the last males of the species had died out centuries ago.

There were three support bars in the room in order for futas to lean again for support should they require it. Octavia picked the first, her cock dripping slightly as she crossed the distance. Her clothes were neatly piled on the nearby bed in perfect Canterlot fashion. Redheart approached Vinyl Scratch, for she still looked incredibly nervous about the whole ordeal.

"I can get you your own private room if you would like some privacy, she said gently.

Vinyl shook her head, her cute ass twitching back and forth as she watched her comrade lean against the support bar, her ass in the air and cock swaying. "Tavi's my friend and I... I'm not sure I can do this without her." Her ears were almost proen against her skull to attest her skittishness. If her memory served her, Redheart recalled that Vinyl was a DJ with a rather boisterous public persona. Seeing her like this was rather cute and endearing.

"Perhaps if you watch your friend first, you will see how things turn out." It was a good enough idea as any. If she was far too nervous she wouldn't even achieve climax if she had such a mental block.

Vinyl nodded and watched her friend, the blush already on her face and slowly growing as she saw what was going on before her. Octavia had splayed her hind hooves to give her a firm base. Tenderheart had put on a pair of latex gloves, kneeled, and had started stroking her cock slowly. Even before she had touched her dick, it was already dripping with pre by the spoonful into the collection bucket. Octavia used one hand to play with her nipples, her other resting on the bar to keep herself upright.

Tenderheart removed her blouse and shirt. She still wore a bra underneath but she proceeded to rub her tits up and down the side of Octavia's thigh. The endowed mare opened her eyes in surprise and saw the nurse rubbing up against her.

"Just relax, deary," she said, "Let it come naturally." Her other hand slid down to her plump balls and began fondling them in earnest.

Redheart had already prepared Vinyl's bucket and was watching her charge. She was at least interested if her twitching cock was any indication. "May I?" Redheart asked for permission to touch her. Playing with her hands nervously, Vinyl nodded.

Rather than reach straight for the joy department, Redheart took off her own shirt and pressed her firm titties into Vinyl's back. How to arouse the shemales was one of the lessons required for the night shift and coaxing those with performance anxiety was a tricky task. She started slow by running her hands along Vinyl's thighs, ignoring the rising cock entirely. She stroked, rubbed, and prodded, seeing how each little bit would make the shy mare react. Her shoulders were slowly relaxing but she still wasn't too receptive to being touched so intimately.

Redheart lay some kisses on her neck. That was often a money spot on most mares, dicks or not. Vinyl sucked in a breath and her cock gave a twitch. A single dollop of precum dripped into the bucket.

Octavia on the other hand was halfway to cumming. Her heaving tits were going up and down with her pants and Tenderheart was using both hands to stroke her shaft. She needed to considering it was longer and thicker than her forearm. Octavia always liked her dick. It was a status symbol showing that she was a breeder, and a _very_ productive one at that. Uptight teachers and bickering coworkers tended not to argue when there was a snake between her thighs and she made no attempts at hiding it.

She thrust her massive tool into the hands supporting it, wishing she had the soft, inviting warmth of a female to stick it in. That was the unfortunate downside to such a massive cock; it limited wear she could stick it. Oh, there were still plenty of mares that were size queens, even in stuck up Canterlot, but it was like being fucked by a lamp post. The image of her thick prick stuffing a mare and watching a mare inflate as she pumped buckets and buckets of cum into her inviting sheath. Tenderheart seemed to know how close she was for she had added her tongue into the mix, licking all the soft, tender spots she had found in her brief foreplay before going straight for the massive balls hanging tauntingly before her.

Vinyl was almost panting now. Currently Redheart was playing with her chest, tweaking the nipple, while another had kept straying dauntingly close to her engorged cock. She wasn't bigger than Octavia in the dick or even chest department, but she still had an impressive length going for her. Still, Vinyl's eyes had been on Octavia the entire time. Not Redheart, not even Tenderheart. Hmmm... There may be a way to make this work.

Redheart stopped her ministrations for just a moment. That was enough to get a displeased whine from Vinyl and an involuntary stop of her hooves, but Redheart used it to strip off her remaining clothes and stand in front of her. "Just keep your eyes on her," she whispered. She wasn't sure if Vinyl was attracted to Octavia or merely comforted by her presence, but she could use that to her advantage. Her soft butt was pressed against the cold support bar. She was almost sitting on it as she caught Vinyl's cock and started rubbing her moist slit all over her cock's length. The effect was immediate and Vinyl bucked her hips against Redheart. The nurse smiled as Vinyl wrapped her arms around her for support. Redheart continued nipping at Vinyl's throat as another hand slid down the shemale's soft rear.

After a handful of Vinyl's own productive juices lubbing up her hand, Redheart pressed a finger to her tight pucker. Vinyl gave a cry of surprise, the first sound out of any of them other than the slapping of wet flesh and sweet nothings of encouragement.

"Should I stop?" Redheart whispered in Vinyl's ear and then proceeded to nipple on it affectionately. That caused a spark of magic cascading down Vinyl's horn.

"Oh... Ugh, no, please no," she moaned. Redheart slipped a finger in and a long, low moan came out of Vinyl's mouth. Her eyes were glazed over with arousal; she probably didn't know where she was anymore. Redheart squeaked as hands lifted her by the ass and plopped her down squarely on the support bar. Vinyl lined up her cock with Redheart's cunt and slipped it in without a second thought.

Vinyl wasn't as large as most girl's but her dick was still enough to make even her stretchy walls cry with protest. Given the two of them had been going at it for almost ten minutes she was plenty excited, but a little forewarning would have been nice. Still, she was ready to pop and if this was what it took to get her off, then so be it. Redheart wrapped her legs around Vinyl's slender backside and held her close. She thrust her hips in time with Vinyl's own shaky thrusts as she still kept up her play. She pulled out her finger currently penetrating her ass and gave her cheeks a firm spank. She was rewarded by a cry of arousal and all but a gush of precum filling her vagina.

Octavia had turned to see what the fuss was about and smiled upon seeing her friend was finally getting into the swing of things. Vinyl was looking at her, but she was so deep into things she might not even realize what she was doing. Happy at her friend opening up, Octavia turned her attention to the mare servicing her. Tenderheart had also removed her top and her tits were painted in a fine layer of Octavia's generous precum. She was doing an impressive job deepthroating her cock, a very surprising turn of events considering she was as thin as a stick. Octavia watched the obscene bulge in her throat every time she inhaled her massive cock. She was talented to say the least. Given that she must have had practice milking hundreds of mare cocks, it was no question that she'd be gifted. She'd take a breath, open up obscenely and look Octavia in the eye as her cock slid down her throat. She was currently at the medial ring before she started to gag. It was enough to send her over.

Tenderheart must have felt the flare expanding in her throat and tried to pull it out, but doing so was difficult as it rapidly expanded to lock in place. Almost a pint of cum burst out like a firehose and that was only the first spurt of cum. It was quickly followed by a second and third twitch that came so fast it was almost an uninterrupted stream of cum directly into her gut. Tenderheart felt her belly bulging under the swell of seed and did her best to make the massive tool in her lips pull out. She was already running out of air and falling unconscious while a cock was down her throat, not a single bit collected, was enough to put a mark on her record. Again.

The sheer amount of spooge was enough to lube up her throat enough for her to wrench the beast out. This quickly painted her entire face and chest in pearly white cum as she quickly pointed the cock towards the collection bucket. By then she looked a good three months pregnant with the bulge in her tummy. She rubbed the cum blasted to her chest. Oh, this had been fun enough that just rubbing it onto her nipples was enough to make her own juices spurt as she came.

Seeing Octavia paint a mare with her seed was all Vinyl needed as well. Already her cock was kissing the entrance to Redheart's womb and making the entrance buckle under the strain. Vinyl was still looking at her friend, which she didn't mind. Given the sexual attention, she was _more_ than fine. She could see the bulge in her tummy where Vinyl's cock was making her flesh stretch.

Vinyl hilted herself began to unload. Flared as she was, her generous bounty of cum had nowhere to go but explore the confines of her velvety snatch. Already Redheart could feel her stomach expanding to accommodate the vast quantities of seed. All the unicorn could do was hug the nurse and ride out her orgasm, her moist cunny not spilling a drop. The burst of warmth was enough to send Redheart over the edge as well and she coated Vinyl's dick in her own juices along with the white wonderland filling her.

By the time Vinyl was done Redheart looked full term with child. She smiled happily as she caressed her bloated belly and the potent seed she had been given. Vinyl pulled out and good thing the collection bucket was below her as cum came spilling out of her as the plug was pulled.

Two more down, and now the rest of Ponyville to go.


End file.
